villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varian
Varian is the main antagonist of the first season of Tangled: The Series. He is a young, brilliant, yet often clumsy alchemist and a friend of Princess Rapunzel, who later becomes obsessed with getting revenge on both her and Corona after they are unable to help save his father. He is voiced by Jeremy Jordan. Biography A young but brilliant-minded scientist, alchemist, and inventor, Varian started out with a youthful idealistic view that sought to be of help to others through his work as an alchemist. But he was often at odds with his father and his wishes to make his father proud made him awkward, especially around other people. He is irritated by people calling his work magic when he insists it is science, and he has a progressive mind, wanting to help his village when it is under siege by mysterious spikes of unbreakable rock despite his father's wishes to pretend the problem doesn't exist. When one of his experiments in finding a solution goes horribly wrong that it entraps his father in unbreakable amber, Varian is overwhelmed with guilt and went to the only person he hoped could help, Princess Rapunzel. But due to a crisis going on, Rapunzel reluctantly turned Varian away, causing him to lose all faith in her and the royal family and the people of Corona, vowing to make them pay. He became bitter, spiteful, and manipulative, setting up a large-scale problem and tricking Rapunzel into helping him acquire the dried remains of the Sundrop Flower and hatefully telling her off for breaking her promise to help him should he ever come to her and turning him away from a moment of real need. Varian threw away his moral compass when he came to the conclusion he needed Rapunzel, not the flower, to free his father. He sent an automaton to attack her, which caused her father, King Frederic, to confine Rapunzel to a tower, and then willfully mutated his pet raccoon to attack the castle guard, distracting everybody while Varian kidnapped Rapunzel's mother, Queen Arianna. He showed himself to be remorseless to Arianna, spurning her sympathies and attempts to convince him not to go down this path. However, he does admit to her that he is aware of the path he's taken but feels he has gone too far to turn back. He's also proven incapable of taking responsibility for his actions because despite what happens to his father being his own fault he instead blames Rapunzel and the entire kingdom. Varian also proved to have excellent foresight, as he accurately predicted Rapunzel and Frederic would try to sneak up on him while their friends kept Varian's automatons occupied, and he went as far as to threaten Arianna by spilling the same amber mixture that imprisoned his father to do the same to the queen, in order to force Rapunzel to comply with his demands. When he realized Rapunzel's unbreakable hair could not free his father, Varian suffered an emotional breakdown and threatened that if he could not have a happy ending then neither would Rapunzel. He became murderous, virtually psychotic, and even after he was foiled and arrested, he seethed with a promise to his father he would make him proud. Frederic promised Rapunzel he would make sure Varian gets the help he needs and that he would do everything he could to free the boy's father. Quotes Gallery Wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-PM.jpg|Varien's evil stare. wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-P1M.jpg|Varien's dark side begins awake. The Alchemist Returns 31.jpg|Varian revealing his true and new colors to Rapunzel. Secret of the Sun Drop 31.jpg|Varian's evil grin. Varian Evil.jpg|Varian's villainous breakdown. Secret of the Sun Drop 33.jpg|Varian's defeat and arrest. Trivia *Varian's design is highly similar to that of Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, another Disney franchise. Varian can also be considered similar to Hiro in them both being inventors who sought vengeance against those they blame for the loss of a family member (Varian seeking revenge against Rapunzel for the loss of his father and Hiro seeking revenge on Yokai/Professor Callaghan for the indirect death of his brother). However, the difference is that, while Hiro overcame his hatred in the end (even realizing that he would become like Callaghan if he didn't), thus remaining a hero, Varian allowed his hatred to control his actions, causing him to become a villain. **Coincidentally, the chemical balls Varian is seen using throughout the series are also reminiscent of those used by Honey Lemon, another Big Hero 6 character. *He was confirmed to return in the second season of the series, because his name is in the main voice cast of the season, although the circumstances leading up to his return are currently unknown. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil